Secrets and Souls
by happyvibes
Summary: Hiro Hamada was born with a very unique gift; he can interact with the dead, and bring them back to life. When he and his aunt move to a small town to start a new life, Hiro soon discovers that he's being "haunted". He will make friends and enemies, discover new ways to use his power, and possibly find love. Can Hiro make the most of these drastic changes? Hidashi. Hiro/OC.
1. A Fresh Start

Secrets and Souls

* * *

Hiro Hamada was born with a very unique gift; he can interact with the dead. When he and his aunt move to a small town to start a new life, Hiro soon discovers that he's being "haunted". He will make friends and enemies, discover new ways to use his power, and possibly find love. Can Hiro make the most of these drastic changes? Hidashi. Hiro/OC.

* * *

1: A Fresh Start

* * *

I never believed in the supernatural. There were no such thing as deities, entities, ghosts, or demons. Maybe I was just naïve. "Isn't it just gorgeous out here?" Aunt Cass stated, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and letting out a dreamy sigh. "It definitely looks family friendly out here. Oh - Look Hiro, there's your new school!" Aunt Cass continued; pointing towards the humongous brick building. I allowed a fake grin to spread across my lips, moving my hands down to my iPod to shuffle my tunes. I wasn't used to all of this snow. It was so deep, so white and so beautiful. The fact of the matter was that this place could never beat our old city and our old home.

* * *

Hiro sat up his wooden easel, placing his half-done canvas properly on the surface. He smiled proudly at his art area he had set up, reaching over to grab his paint. He squeezed a tube lightly, a few drops of red paint falling into his clean pallette. He suddenly felt the chilling sensation that someone, or something, was watching him. He let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair. It had been a long day. He exited the attic area, trudging his way to the bathroom he had claimed as his own. He pushed aside a few moving boxes full of junk, closing the door and locking it.

He stripped down to nothing, turning his head towards the mirror behind him and gasping loudly, knowing that he had seen a ghostly figure. It sent a chill through his bones and down his spine, but despite his fear, he tossed his clothing into a bin and rubbed his innocent round eyes, trying to convince himself he was just tired and seeing things.

"I didn't need to see all of that..." Hina Koharu, the female ghost, began to speak; she removed her hands from over her almond-shaped glossy blue eyes, listening to the shower water pattering against the tile before continuing. "Tadashi, do you think he can see or hear us?" the shorter blonde beside of the male asked, tugging her bloody white shirt tighter around her. "No, not yet. We have to let him know we're here. It's our only way we can come back. I trust my brother." Tadashi replied, running his icy cold fingers through his hair, then sliding both hands into his pockets.

The next morning, Hiro got dressed for school. He was fresh out of the shower, his silky black strands of hair sticking out everywhere as he selected his apparel for the day. A simple gray t-shirt, dark slim jeans, converse, and a black name brand jacket. He zipped it up, the warm fuzzy material covering his neck. He slid his backpack over his shoulder, rocketing down the stairs to catch the bus. "Have a good day, I love you!" Cass exclaimed, smiling as she waved goodbye to her beloved nephew. Hiro didn't respond, but instead he briefly stared at the much bigger, and much longer high school bus than what he was accustomed to. This was definitely not similar to home. He took in a deep breath, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and stepping onto the bus.

Everyone stopped chatting and were totally silent, staring up at the new student. He walked down the narrow aisle, searching for a seat. He slid into a seat that was already occupied, beside of a cute blonde girl wearing a pastel blue jacket. She turned her head, grinning with bright teeth and deep dimples. "Hi. You must be new, my name is Honey Lemon. What's your name?" She questioned excitedly, holding her petite hand out for Hiro to shake. Hiro did a small halfway smile and shook the girl's hand gently, though it was somewhat hard to believe someone could name their child "Honey Lemon". "Yeah, I'm new. My name is Hiro." he replied casually, nodding his head a little bit and placing his backpack on his lap. "I thought so, our school might be kinda big but I know you aren't in our class." She stated in a very thick and heavy American accent, then stood up, pushing the window down fully as the bus came to a stop.

"Hi! Good morning Charley!" She called out, holding the lower part of her jacket sleeve into place as she waved. Hiro peeked out of the window at the slightly taller kid, who tilted his head up, revealing a very handsome face through Hiro's eyes. The kid outside rolled his eyes, sliding his hands into his jacket pocket.

He had stick-straight brunette hair that clung around his face, near his neck and ears, but was neatly cut. He had light brown eyes with tints of green, thin but plump lips, and a pair of perfectly shaped eyebrows. His jawline was so nicely rounded and hot as well. Hiro sighed, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks by staring at the ground. The bus rocked and shook lightly as the teenager stepped inside, smacking his hands against the edges of the leather seats as he made his way to the back, sliding into the last seat.

"Who is that?" Hiro whispered to Honey Lemon as he sneakily peered back at the other male again. "His name is Charley Wilder. He keeps to himself at most times, but he's alright I guess." Honey Lemon responded, running a hand through her long blonde hair. Hiro nodded, glancing outside at the snowy scenery. The bus made a few more stops before it finally pulled up at the large school, the doors flying open with a loud squeak. Hiro took in another deep breath, filing out of the bus in a line with the other students he wasn't familiar with. He followed Honey Lemon onto the icy concrete, standing there silently as Charley stepped out of the doors, cigarette placed between his lips.

He exchanged a brief, and somewhat odd glance with Hiro, before continuing to walk towards the other side of the building. Hiro had just come to the realization that beginning at a new school during the middle of the semester was awful. You just didn't know what to expect. He stepped through the doors shyly, realizing that Honey Lemon had ran off to meet up with her friends. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking through his packet of papers he had received upon registration. Locker number 203. Lunch at 11:15. An average student schedule. He glanced around the crowded hallway, at all of the social groups and everyone with their friends; he decided he didn't feel comfortable anymore. Honestly, he felt like crying.

Hiro wasn't much of a shy type, but he literally didn't know anyone but Honey Lemon, and she was way too hyper to keep around constantly. He took in a shaky breath, maneuvering through the crowd towards the doors leading between the main building and the gymnasium. He pushed the doors open, immediately coughing as smoke rolled past him. He turned his head, seeing a mixed group of people. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, wondering if he should talk to them or not.

The fact that the smokers seemed more accepting and friendlier than the other students amused Hiro. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Hiro felt his body shifting, a set of heavyset hands grabbing the back of his jacket and shoving him roughly. He immediately plummeted down onto the icy ground with a thud, snow clinging to his hair, clothes, and backpack. His body ached all over, and he felt two sets of arms wrapping around him and pulling him up gently. He opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding from contact with the frozen ground, and body shaking from the cold.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Charley growled, rolling his sleeves up, his half-done cigarette clinging between his lips. He looked towards the chubbier kid, wearing his varsity jacket and blue jeans. "He was in my way." the kid replied simply, smirking at the blood dripping from Hiro's cheek. "He's new, and you could have just asked him to move. You're just another douchebag prep, aren't you? Get the hell out of _my_ way, before I make you wish you never walked out here." Charley tossed his finished cigarette into the snow, gripping the kid's jacket collar. "Okay, damn. Fucking potheads." The jock shoved Charley back a bit, speedily making his way back inside.

Hiro squinted his eyes, leaning against the gray brick wall to catch his breath. Cold tears rolled down his cheeks, and he looked up towards the two people who had helped him up with teary eyes. One was a lanky male wearing whose shaggy blonde hair was covered by a blue beanie. The other was a slightly curvaceous female with short black hair, purple streaks highlighted into her bangs. Hiro blinked awkwardly, looking around at the group. "Hi. Thanks for that." Hiro said softly, then shook his head at himself, thinking he sounded like a total dimwit in the presence of these new people.

Charley smiled and leaned against the wall, holding a freshly lit cigarette between his index finger and thumb. "What's your name?" he asked in a comforting tone, wiping the blood away from Hiro's face. Hiro's blush was noticeable on his pale cheeks, and he glanced off at the sky as he spoke. "H-Hiro Hamada..." - "My name's Charley. I don't do this often, but if you want, you can come out here and hang out with us." He offered, his dark brown hair blowing back with a freezing breeze.

Hiro's face was really flaming now, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sure... Yeah, I will. Thank you for standing up for me like that." Hiro proclaimed shyly, a sheepish smile creeping upon his lips. "It's no big deal." Charley said, giving Hiro a certain gaze that made him melt on the inside. Hiro sighed deeply, watching the smokers head inside as the bell rung.

Once school had come to an end, Hiro rode home on the bus. He took a seat next to Honey Lemon, who squeaked excitedly and hugged him. "I'm so proud that you made it through your first day!" she squealed, kissing his cheek in a mother-hen fashion. Hiro nodded and grinned, waving goodbye to Charley as he got off at his house. Charley winked in Hiro's direction and exchanged the waving gesture, pulling a set of keys out of his back pocket for entrance to his home. The bus finally arrived at Hiro's house, making his heart race with anticipation for food, sleep, and relaxation in general. "See you tomorrow." Hiro said to Honey Lemon, waving as he exited the bus. He sighed tiredly, pulling his set of keys from the pocket of his backpack. He slid them into the lock of the door, but something caught his eye. He peeled off a note taped to the door, skimming over it.

 _"I ran to the grocery store, I'll be home soon. I hope you had a great day at school sweetie. I have pizza in the microwave for you when you're ready to eat. Love, Aunt Cass."_

Hiro shook his head and crumpled the note up, tossing it into a garbage bin at the edge of the porch. He opened the door, then closed it behind him, leaning down to pet Mochi as the feline curled itself around his leg, rubbing against him affectionately. Hiro let out a tired breath, dropping his backpack to the floor and removing his jacket and shoes.

He stared at himself in their standing mirror. His clothes never failed to be baggy on his petite frame, and his hair was a mess. He rolled his eyes, trudging up the stairs towards his bedroom. The house was eerily quiet and a bit chilly. It was dark as well - Aunt Cass had turned the lights off before she left. The only real light Hiro had to see was the beams of sunlight shining through the window. He glanced around his room, walking towards the closet that he hadn't explored yet, curious to see if anything was left behind by the previous owner. He pulled the door open, kneeling down and pulling out the contents.

It was just a few small boxes, and a small platform with a white cushion attached to it. Or so Hiro thought. "Oh no... He found my stuff. This isn't bad, but it's not good either." Tadashi mumbled to himself, realizing that Hina had left to attend to some unfinished business. Tadashi stood in the frame of the door, crossing his arms and watching his little brother curiously. He sighed softly, admiring the slightly younger male. Short, slim, and adorable. His messy black hair hadn't changed a bit, and neither had his dimples or the gap between his teeth. The only thing that Tadashi noticed was that his way of finding Hiro "adorable" had changed drastically to a new meaning.

Hiro dug through the boxes, finding some tapes and stacking them up. Then he pulled out a photo album. Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, flipping it open. He filed through the pages, his eyes wide with confusion and terror once he realized what he was looking at. He was the toddler in most of these photos. Aunt Cass was even in some of them. His parents that were deceased were in some of them. His eyes watered in disbelief, pulling out a photo of he on a boy's back. Maybe he was a cousin, or a kid Aunt Cass had been babysitting.

Hiro didn't even remember any moments he shared with that boy. He didn't even know who he was. Hiro pushed it aside temporarily, glancing down at the flashing red button on the platform. He backed up slightly, pushing down on the button. "Oh no..." Tadashi mumbled to himself, backing up as the "cushion" suddenly inflated into his robotic creation. "What are you!?" Hiro cried, not really frightened, but more shocked than anything. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." "What the hell!?" Hiro whimpered, curling up in a corner as the robot began to maneuver slowly towards him, wrapping it's cushiony arms around him. "There, there. There's no need to be afraid." Baymax said, patting Hiro's head softly.

"At least he still works." Tadashi whispered, smiling to himself. "Okay, okay, what is going on!?" Hiro pushed the robot off gently and stood, looking up at it. "I am Baymax. Tadashi Hamada programmed me to help the sick and needy." the robot explained, patting Hiro's head still. "Wait... Hamada? Who's Tadashi Hamada?" Hiro questioned, pushing his hair out of his face with his hand. Little did Hiro know, he was about to find out.

* * *

Hi lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. i'm so excited to get this love triangle forming! Anyways, if you want the next chapter please follos, favoritr, and make sure to review to show your support. Love you guys!


	2. A Gift, or a Curse?

Secrets and Souls

* * *

Hiro Hamada was born with a very unique gift; he can interact with the dead. When he and his aunt move to a small town to start a new life, Hiro soon discovers that he's being "haunted". He will make friends and enemies, discover new ways to use his power, and possibly find love. Can Hiro make the most of these drastic changes? Hidashi. Hiro/OC.

* * *

2: A Gift, or a Curse?

* * *

Hiro's eyes blinked open in shock as he examined the eerily quiet room. The atmosphere was frightening enough on it's own. He flicked the light switch, sighing deeply as the room filled with light. The teenager reached down to pick up the video tapes, reading the captions of each one. Hiro's eyes watered as he came across the title, "For Hiro".

"Baymax, can you show me this tape?" He questioned, then let out a nervous breath as a small tape player protruded from the robot's chest. Hiro inserted the tape and sat down at his desk, rolling the office chair to face Baymax's lit up stomach.

"Hi Hiro, this is your brother Tadashi. By now I've probably moved away to kick start my career, but I want you to listen to what I have to say. I love you Hiro, and I'm always with you, no matter how far apart we are. We may not be in contact, but you're always on my mind little bro. Make sure to keep your grades up, study hard, and go after all those careers you want to work towards when you grow up. Most importantly, don't let anyone or anything get to you. Even though you're the strongest person I know, sometimes things can get hard, but you just have to push through. Again, I love you, and can't wait to send this tape to you. Bye little genius." Hiro felt warm tears dripping from his cheeks. Tadashi never got the chance to send it, apparently.

Baymax wrapped his arms around the teenager, his cushiony system immediately warming up to comfort Hiro. He sobbed against the robot's shoulder, scared and confused, having no idea that he even had a brother to begin with. The entire situation had only become stranger and more confusing due to the fact that this robot, boxes of tapes, and photo album were left behind in the very house that he and his aunt had moved into. It was definitely no coincidence. Why hadn't aunt Cass told him about Tadashi? Where was Tadashi anyways? Did he used to live here? Hiro pulled back, wiping his tears.

"Baymax, you can go back to your station. I need some time alone." The teenager pushed away his hair that clung to his damp cheeks. "Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked casually, backing up towards the charging pod as Hiro nodded. As Baymax deactivated and deflated, Hiro immediately realized how serious this was. Nothing was adding up, nothing was making any sense. He let out a shaky sigh, turning to walk out of the door so he could warm up the pizza. That's when he saw him. Tadashi shook his head, groaning softly. So much for giving Hiro hints that he and Hina occupied the home.

Hiro screamed loudly, backing up quickly. The heel of his converse plunged itself underneath a heavy box, sending him toppling down to the ground, banging his head against the corner of his desk. "Oh... Ow... What the hell?!" Hiro continued to scream, struggling to push himself up since he was stuck in a tight spot under the desk. "It's okay Hiro, it's me! It's me, your brother... Tadashi. I'm here now. It's okay... Everything's okay."

Hiro began to think he was going crazy and beginning to hallucinate. There was no way this was actually happening. He was just stressed out and seeing things that weren't there. Then he froze up, pain shooting through his entire body like a bolt of lightening. His head pounded continuously, until he zoned out of reality and into a realistic daydream.

* * *

 _"Alright, here we go." Tadashi stated, sliding a key into the ignition of his vehicle. It was somewhat spacious, and a lovely color of maroon. Everything Tadashi owned, he worked for. He worked hard to earn his acceptance to the elite university he attended, and while going to school, worked three part time jobs to pay his bills. He turned the radio up somewhat, smiling at his friend, Hina Koharu, who accompanied him every morning. She paid rent to live with Tadashi. There was no romance intended at all. They were just the best of friends. Hina tapped her fingernails against the top of the console between them, swaying her head back and forth to the beat of the music. Her long light blonde hair rested towards her lower waist. She had a child like appearance, including wide blue eyes, a small button nose, and plump lips. Her face was lightly coated with makeup that disguised the freckles that were strung across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wore a white button up sweater, black leggings, and a simple pair of white flats that matched. Tadashi didn't deny that she was a beautiful lady, but had no feelings towards her, as she had no feelings towards him._

 _Tadashi shifted towards another lane, and in a flash, a larger vehicle came speeding towards them in the wrong direction. Tadashi's foot slammed on the brakes, attempting to turn to dodge it, a series of heavy breaths escaping him, knowing it was over either way. Hina cried out in pain as her seatbelt restrained her briefly, squeezing her body close to the seat. They didn't even have time to say their goodbyes to each other as the opposing car skidded across the highway at full speed. They collided head on, causing Hina to be slung forward, smashing her head against the dashboard, blood spewing everywhere and leaking on her clothes. She screamed out in pain as her collarbones snapped, along with her legs which were crushed as she came in contact with the front of the vehicle._

 _Tadashi, on the other hand, had it somewhat worse. As his slim body was pushed forward, his ribs were instantly crushed by the steering wheel, which knocked the breath out of him, causing him to pant as hard as he could, struggling to suck in oxygen due to the agonizing amount of pain he was in. His head hit the windscreen, the shards of glass impaling his face. Then he fell back into his seat, the smell of gasoline filling the small space. Somewhat amazed that he was alive, he tried to move to unbuckle his seatbelt to free himself. Seconds later, he realized that his seat had been pushed forward on impact, trapping him. Tadashi turned his head slowly, a painful lump rising in his throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he examined the dead body of Hina. Blood dripped off of the dashboard and flooded the plastic mat beneath her feet. Then he smelt smoke. He groaned from pain, and from the fact that he couldn't move. He tilted his head back, screaming at the sight of flames engulfing the back of his car. Then it was over._

Hiro's eyes shot open, staring up at Tadashi in disbelief. "Holy shit... This isn't happening!" he whined, rubbing his eyes just to reassure himself that Tadashi was actually there. Tadashi frowned, having absolutely no intention of scaring his brother. "I'm sorry." Tadashi stated in his most apologetic tone, kneeling down in front of Hiro. "Let's try to catch up."

* * *

Once the brothers had caught up, Hiro trudged towards his bedroom after a long shower. He let out a relaxed sigh, drying his hair. As far as he knew, Tadashi was still downstairs tidying up. He dropped the towel from around his waist and held it in the palm of his hands, peeking out of his window at the setting sun. Tadashi peeked into the door unknowingly, his cheeks flaming and heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't taken the time to notice Hiro's petite body. He wanted to slap himself for having these disgusting thoughts... But he couldn't stop himself. He bit his lip, letting out a quiet breath and trying to remain silent.

Hiro towel dried his hair, sliding on some warm pajamas and running a comb through his bangs. Tadashi stepped inside, shutting the door and sitting down in the beanbag chair in the corner of the room. "Hiro, we need to talk." Tadashi said, crossing his ankles and leaning back. Hiro turned his head to his brother and nodded, plopping himself down into the office chair and rolling to face him. "So... I know a lot has already happened today. But there's something you absolutely have to know... and something that has to be done." Tadashi began, eyebrows furrowing as he attempted to brainstorm a way of breaking the news to Hiro without giving him another meltdown. "What is it?" Hiro questioned, rolling around a few times in his chair, then pausing as Tadashi began to speak. "You have something really unique about you that you have no idea about, okay? If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be able to see me or talk to me right now. You can bring the dead back to life." Tadashi explained as calmly as he could manage, his eyes widening as Hiro buried his face in his hands. "None of this makes any sense. Why should I believe you?" Hiro grumbled, running a hand through his semi-damp hair.

"Because I'm your brother, and I wouldn't lie to you. You even had the flashback of me and Hina in the accident, didn't you?" Tadashi asked, raising his voice somewhat to get his younger sibling's attention. "Yeah, that's why I'm freaked the hell out! I don't know what's going on! Tadashi, explain to me what's happening!" Hiro demanded, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Tadashi took in a deep, sleepy breath. "Listen, okay. This happened by coincidence. You're the only family aunt Cass has left, and I'm positive she knew I lived here before. I think it might have been more comforting to her. You were born with this. I remember when you were a baby, you'd always try to talk to walls and things that weren't there. Now I finally understand why. All it takes is one touch for you to bring someone back to life. But it always has consequences." Tadashi said, rubbing his temples tiredly.

Hiro nodded, his pupils still wide and dilated from shock. "Then why didn't aunt Cass tell me about you!?" Hiro pondered, his eyes swelling with tears. His older brother froze, his jaw dropping. "Never told you about me?" "She never said anything about you too me. The only reason I suspected anything was the boxes and Baymax. You know what, just forget about it. What did you need me to do? We'll talk about that stuff later." Hiro mumbled, closing his irritated eyes. "I need you to bring my friend Hina back... She has so much to take care of. I'm not particularly worried about me right now." Tadashi stated, standing up and sliding his hands into his pockets. Hiro nodded, standing up and sliding his jacket and shoes that were by his wardrobe.

"We have to hurry before aunt Cass gets back!" Hiro exclaimed, taking a long look at the clock hanging on his wall. With that being said, the brothers rushed out of the door and Tadashi lead the way. Hiro tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, shivering from the chilly evening air. It was almost dark now, and the town was silent. "Hey Hiro, what are you doing out so late?" a familiar voice questioned from behind Hiro, and he froze up. His eyes widened, knowing Tadashi was still there, but that Charley couldn't see him.

Hiro smiled and tucked his hands further into his pockets, nervously picking felt off from the inside. "Nothing, just walking." Hiro lied, smiling despite the quizzical look upon Charley's face. He blew a puff of smoke towards Hiro's lips before stepping closer. "It's a little late to be walking alone." he whispered, taking another long drag off of his cigarette. Hiro shook his head and bit his lip anxiously. "No, I do it all the time." he retorted, looking behind his shoulder at Tadashi who had remained still and quiet. Charley grinned with white teeth, leaning against a picket fence behind him.

"Have you ever smoked?" Charley pondered, flicking some ash onto the concrete and resting an arm behind his head, long dark brown hair flopping back. The shy teenager shook his head again. "No... I don't smoke." Hiro replied, backing away somewhat to get the smoke away from him. Charley shrugged, tossing his finished cigarette and blowing the smoke out of his nose. "Well, I guess I better get going. I'll see you, Hamada." Charley gave Hiro a sweet smile once he had finished speaking, beginning to walk in the opposite direction. Hiro turned around to examine Tadashi's red cheeks and flustered facial expression. "Um... Are you ready?" Hiro wondered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, let's go." Tadashi grumbled under his breath, leading the teenager towards the local graveyard. Luckily, the graveyard itself and surrounding areas were vacant. Hiro rubbed his hands together, frowning and staying close to Tadashi. Graveyards were so depressing. "Alright. Here we go." Tadashi stated, standing beside of the grave. It was beautifully adorned with flower wreaths and bouquets; It also included a roofed stack of Hina's favorite books, with a few photo frames of her with her family and friends on top. "I'm going to look for a shovel. Don't move." Tadashi did a half-walk, half-run towards the edge of the graveyard where a shed was located, leaving Hiro alone.

Hiro edged towards Tadashi's nearby above ground grave, kneeling down to read the engraved names and quotes on the side, running his fingers across the top of the tombstone. "This is so sad." Hiro mumbled to himself, standing up and dusting himself off quickly as his older brother approached him with the shovel. "Alright, I have to grab something to help us lift her out. I'll be back." Tadashi proclaimed, dropping the shovel to the dirt below rushing off yet again. Hiro took in a deep breath, grunting rather loudly as he began to push the heavy concrete lid off of the coffin. Sweat dripped down his forehead, a series of heavy breaths escaping him as the lid finally gave him access to his brother's cold corpse. He hadn't decayed at all, his skin pale as ice, and tuxedo still perfectly suited. Hiro's eyes widened, wondering if he was actually physically and mentally prepared to do something like this. He turned his head, seeing Tadashi's ghost was still in the shed rambling for whatever he was looking for.

He reached his hands down into the cold pine casket, squeezing his eyes shut as his palms touched with Tadashi's freezing hands. Then he froze up again. A million little moments flashed by at the speed of light through his mind of he and Tadashi. Just as they ceased, he felt as though he had lost all of his energy and that he could faint. He plummeted to the dirt, his flushed face glowing somewhat due to the dusky sky. Then he backed up, rubbing his eyes quickly and stumbling to his feet as Tadashi shot up in the casket, gasping for air and coughing vigorously. "Hiro, what the hell!? I can't be alive, I'm supposed to be dead!" Tadashi cried loudly in a hoarse voice, continuing to pant out his breaths. His soul had literally just been sucked back into his lifeless body, bringing him to life instantly. Tadashi speedily crawled out of the casket, his body aching from the lack of usage. He let out a pained moan as he gripped the edges of the concrete lid, pulling it back into place and leaning back on it to keep himself from collapsing. "I told you to wait! We have to take care of Hina!" Tadashi shouted, turning to face her above-ground grave, where the faint sounds of heavy breaths and knocking could be heard.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I took this long to update, I've been really overwhelmed and busy lately and have only had the chance to work on little snippets and parts here and there. Also, thank you so much for your reviews, they were amazing! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this dramatic chapter. I can't wait to start on the third one! Please be sure to folloe, favorite, and review! See you next time!


	3. All Hallows Eve: Part I

Secrets and Souls

* * *

Hiro Hamada was born with a very unique gift; he can interact with the dead. When he and his aunt move to a small town to start a new life, Hiro soon discovers that he's being "haunted". He will make friends and enemies, discover new ways to use his power, and possibly find love. Can Hiro make the most of these drastic changes? Hidashi. Hiro/OC.

* * *

3: All Hallows Eve: Part I

* * *

Hiro shot up in his bed, his innocent eyes wide with fright. He looked up, noticing Tadashi and Hina standing at the foot of his twin sized bed. "He's adorable." Hina complimented, smiling as she leaned over to pinch Hiro's cheek. Hiro frowned, rubbing his sleepy face and pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Thank you so much for helping me, by the way." She continued, digging into a bag of chips. "Food is delicious when you haven't eaten in months." She stated perkily, being rather talkative and energetic to have just been brought back from the dead. "How did I get here?" Hiro asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowing as he glanced up at the pair. "You passed out, so I had to carry you back." Tadashi replied, sitting at the edge of the bed. Hiro nodded slowly, feeling totally drained and just wanting to go back to sleep since he had school tomorrow. "Well, I better get going before your auntie gets home. I'll come by soon. Bye bye Tadashi. Goodnight Hiro." She smiled, kissing his cheek in a motherly fashion before heading out of the door with her bag of chips.

Hiro sighed sleepily, leaning back against the bedframe. The room was somewhat dark and silent, and Tadashi yawned, scooting closer to his younger brother. Hiro glanced into Tadashi's eyes, a strange and uncomfortable feeling making his stomach queasy. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and he wasn't so sure if it was intended or against his will, but he leaned closer to him, resting his small hands on his older sibling's thighs. Tadashi forgot what it felt like to have emotions. The overwhelming sense of passion immediately took control of his entire body, and he moved his hands up to squeeze Hiro's shoulders.

He pushed him up against the bedframe, the tips of their noses pressing together. "Tadashi..." Hiro whispered nervously, his hands gripping the end of his brother's tuxedo jacket. Tadashi froze, his eyes widening as he realized his sickening actions. He felt his eyes brim with tears of disgust. Why did he feel this way about his baby brother? Hiro moved his hand up to caress Tadashi's cheek, biting his lower lip as he looked up into his brother's eyes. "Hey... It's okay. Please don't cry." Hiro stated softly, sliding his hand towards the back of Tadashi's neck to stroke his hair. Suddenly, Tadashi rested his hands on Hiro's shoulders, pulling him closer, his lips brushing softly against his brother's. Hiro shuddered, pulling Tadashi's hair somewhat. His older sibling pressed his lips to his own once again, moving them together in a pleasurable motion. Hiro moved himself closer to Tadashi, wrapping his thin legs around his brother's waist. Tadashi crossed his arms around Hiro's back, lifting him as he stood. He carried him towards the end of the room, pushing him against the wall. Tadashi's fingers entwined with Hiro's, pushing his arms up against the window pane beside of them, leaving him motionless.

Hiro gasped at the immediate feeling of Tadashi's lips against his sensitive neck, his teeth gliding along the surface of his untouched skin. Hiro had never experienced these types of emotions before. His heart raced, and his body shook with pleasure. Tadashi dropped to his knees on the floor, his hands traveling down Hiro's petite waist and stopping at his hips. Tadashi pushed Hiro's shirt up and kissed his abdomen softly, nibbling a bit at the skin. Hiro tilted his head back, moaning quietly. He wasn't sure what this was leading to, or what all of it meant. All he knew was that he had developed feelings for his older brother over the time they had spent together, and that this was satisfying him greatly. Tadashi had a gentle soul. He was smart, and compassionate. But Hiro's favorite quality in him was his passion, the way he went after what he desired. Tadashi desired Hiro more than anything. He had always been close to his sibling before he moved away, and once they were reunited, everything changed in an instant. Hiro had changed in every aspect, and with that being said, Tadashi's views of him had completely changed as well. Tadashi didn't care if it was right or wrong, because if this was going to lead anywhere, it had to stay between them.

Hiro trembled at Tadashi's touches. He blushed as he glanced down at his bruised belly, and tilted his head to examine the marks on his neck. The front door slammed open, the jingling of keys following. "Shit, aunt Cass. I'll be back." Tadashi mumbled, sliding Hiro's shirt down and running to the hallway closet to hide. Hiro groaned, examining the visible marks on his neck. "Hiro, I'm home sweetheart!" Cass exclaimed, dropping her several grocery bags on the small wooden dining table and marching up the stairs. Hiro rocketed to his bed, sliding under the covers and pretending to sleep.

The door creaked open, and she peeked in, smiling and flicking the light off. "Goodnight." She whispered, stepping back, Mochi following her as she trudged towards the restroom. Tadashi sneakily peered out of the door, then allowed himself to step out. He cautiously made his way to Hiro's bedroom, closing the door gently behind him and locking it. Hiro smiled, scooting up in the bed. Tadashi sighed deeply, an awful guilty feeling overwhelming him, even though he had Hiro's consent. "Are you okay?" Hiro wondered, moving to the end of the bed to get a better look at his older brother. Tadashi nodded slowly, trailing his fingers along the marks he had left on Hiro's neck. Hiro immediately blushed, sitting still as Tadashi leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep. I know you have school." Tadashi ordered, then kissed him softly on the lips, giving Hiro chills. "I'm not ready to sleep yet..." Hiro murmured, nuzzling his lips against Tadashi's neck. His older sibling grinned, wrapping his arms around him tightly, and sinking under the covers with him. "Shhh... You don't want Aunt Cass to hear us."

* * *

As Hiro's alarm blared throughout the bedroom, he wanted to remain between the warm sheets. He wanted to remain in Tadashi's arms. He sighed tiredly, entwining his fingers with Tadashi's. Aunt Cass had already left for her first day of work, so it was safe to wander around the home. Hiro removed Tadashi's arms from around him, adjusting the covers over his older brother as he stood. He examined his naked body in the mirror, his cheeks flushed. He had been marked all over. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and turning his head to check his calendar. It was so late into October already. He tiptoed to his bathroom, hopping into the shower. Tadashi opened his eyes slowly, shifting into a more comfortable position. He glanced around the room, the bright snowy atmosphere outside blinding him. He groaned, resting his palms on the mattress and pushing himself up. His eyes widened when he realized what all had actually happened last night. Had he really lost his virginity to his own brother? He shuddered, pushing himself out of bed and walking closer to the mirror to look at the damage Hiro had inflicted. He grinned and shook his head when he saw the long scratches on his back. "Oh boy..." He murmured to himself, doing Hiro a favor by laying out his clothing for school. He dug into his old suitcase of clothing outside of Hiro's closet, sliding on his underwear and trotting down the steps to make breakfast.

Once the morning routine was finished, Hiro slid his backpack over his shoulders and gave Tadashi a sweet goodbye kiss. "Stay out of trouble, I love you." Tadashi purred, nuzzling Hiro's nose and kissing his forehead before ushering him out of the door, the cold air sending chills up his spine. Hiro frowned longingly, wishing he could stay, but knew Tadashi wouldn't allow it. Education was a top priority to the Hamada family.

Hiro sluggishly made his way up the icy steps of the school bus, sliding into the seat next to Honey Lemon. "Good morning!" She cheered, ruffling Hiro's hair. "Hey." Hiro responded, glancing out of his foggy window as the bus came to a stop at Charley's home. Charley stepped out, one backpack strap slung over his shoulder and a finished cigarette between his fingers. He flicked it away, strutting proudly towards the back of the bus and into the seat behind Hiro, popping his ear buds into place. Hiro pushed his fingers through his messy hair, glancing out of the window at the sun that began to rise. "Excited for your second day?" Honey Lemon pondered, sipping off of her morning coffee. "Yeah, I guess." Hiro answered, leaning back against the leather seat.

Once the bus pulled in at the school, Hiro stepped off, trudging shyly behind Charley as he positioned his cigarette between his lips and lit it up. He stood between the two buildings, where everyone turned their heads to glance at Hiro. Charley motioned him over, grinning when he examined the marks on Hiro's lower neck. "Looks like you were with someone feisty last night. Seems like you aren't the innocent kid you act like." Charley whispered with a smirk, smoke rolling from his mouth and hitting Hiro's ear. Hiro blushed, backing away. "That made me really uncomfortable." Hiro murmured awkwardly, biting his plump lower lip. Charley couldn't help but think about how he'd like to leave marks on Hiro and bite that lip even harder. "Sorry about that, I just speak my mind. Anyways... Fred and Tomago are taking us to this old abandoned house. It's supposed to be haunted... We're going to check it out. We'll be back before school let's out. Wanna tag along?" He wondered, resting his pale hand behind Hiro's neck, flicking his finished cigarette into the icy ground.

Hiro shook his head, frowning as his pupils dilated with worry. "No, I'm not skipping school or missing any of my work. I'm sorry. Also, I don't intend on playing around with dead things..." Hiro retorted, backing up in protest. Charley took Hiro's hands tightly, giving him a reassuring look. "Is that true, my little Hamada?" Charley questioned softly. Hiro was about to lash out on him, but instead he stared deeply into Charley's gentle brown eyes, zoning out of reality, almost into a new dimension. His body shook in Charley's grip. He was using some form of telepathy. Hiro could feel it. Hiro could see the visions clearly. He couldn't tell if it was Charley's thought process, or actual future moments. He blushed, the image of Charley leaving bruises and marks all over his neck and hips in that haunted house. In reality, Hiro bit down on his lip, his cheeks flushing bright red. He saw Charley's arms around his waist protectively, his face buried into his neck, breathing in his sexy, musky scent. Then he snapped out of it, his eyes wide in shock. Something strange was going on in this town. He wasn't the only one with supernatural powers.

"I already know, Hamada." He said blatantly, sticking another cigarette between his lips. His eyebrows furrowed as he cuffed the cigarette with one hand and set the tip ablaze. "How... How did you do that!?" Hiro gasped out, still in denial of what had just happened. "It happens to the best of us. I guess that's why people say I have magnificent eyes. I know you can bring back dead people, alright? I haven't told anyone, and I won't. So let's just keep this on the down low." He explained, popping the collar on his leather jacket as he spoke, smoke escaping from his lips and nostrils.

Hiro nodded slowly, but reluctantly. "I'll go with you." He agreed, adjusting his gray hoodie and pulling up his skinny jeans. "Ready?" Tomago asked, spitting out her flavorless gum and popping in another piece. "Yeah, Hiro's coming." Charley announced. Tomago nodded, pulling her car keys from her over the shoulder satchel. Her headlights blinked, her car beeping as he doors unlocked. As the group of four crossed the parking lot, all Hiro could think about was Tadashi. But like Charley had said, they would be back before school was even over. Nothing would happen, he wouldn't even find out if Hiro was careful. Either way, he was curious, and had to know what was going on. Charley had used that telepathy for a reason. Hiro shook the negative thoughts away, sliding into the back seat beside of Charley and buckling his seat belt. Fred cuffed Tomago's cigarette as she attempted to light it, then speedily pulled out onto the old highway. The radio played some heavy metal music, and Hiro remained seated awkwardly in the back seat next to Charley, who was mumbling out the words as he glanced out of the window beside of him.

"So, what's your name freshman?" Fred questioned, blonde hair whipping as he leaned back slightly to speak to him. "Hiro Hamada..." He whimpered anxiously. "The names Fred, Fredster, Freddington, Freddy. Whatever you wanna call me." He grinned, patting Hiro's shoulder and seating himself properly once again. "Nice to meet you." Hiro continued, shuffling his feet nervously. He peeked out of the window beside of him, noticing they were on an old dusty dirt road leading up a mountain. Tomago slammed the gas pedal, causing the car to launch itself forward. Hiro gasped, gripping the seat in front of him and whining quietly. Charley smiled at his classmate, shaking his head.

"We're here." She stated, proceeding to turn the vehicle off and hopping out. Hiro slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, glaring up at the giant house. It had to be made around the Victorian era, the windows stained a nasty gray color. The home itself was made of patterned gray bricks, all surrounded by swirling dead vines, and it was especially cold on top of this mountain, the atmosphere itself making Hiro nauseous and uneasy. "Are we going to puss out or go in?" Tomago grumbled impatiently, reaching into her satchel and pulling out a flashlight. Charley slammed his door and trotted up towards the porch, the old wooden stairs creaking beneath his feet. Hiro gulped, his eyes watering from the anxiety levels rising inside of him.

"Okay..." He breathed out silently to himself, following Fred as he filed inside behind of Tomago and Charley. The house was extremely dark and foggy on the inside. Cobwebs were strung up all over the place, and the dust immediately gave Hiro a huge urge to sneeze. Charley adjusted his leather jacket, his body rotating as he examined the tall ceilings, a huge dusty chandelier hanging above them. "Damn, this place gives me creeps. I feel like something's gonna... Pop out and get me!" Fred exclaimed, gripping Tomago's shoulders tightly, causing her to jump in surprise and drop the flashlight into a hole in the wooden flooring. "Oh great. Good job, idiot!" She growled, her petite hand balling up into a fist. "Woah, calm down! I was just trying to spook you." Fred proclaimed, holding his arms up in a surrender fashion.

"We better go." She mumbled in an irritated tone, leading the group back down the old stairs. It was all eerily silent, until Hiro screamed, the scream fading away as he toppled down to the basement below, falling through three layers of old wooden flooring. The basement was extremely dark, the only light given off was the very faint light from the two floors above. "Charley!" Hiro shrieked, laying there in agonizing pain, unable to move. Charley's heart skipped a beat when he saw his precious crush lying there.

"Oh shit, let's get to the car and call an ambulance!" Fred suggested, grabbing Tomago's arm and dragging her along as she nodded. They sprinted for the front door, and Fred jiggled the door knob violently. "What the fuck!?" Tomago cried, slamming her curvy body against the door, but it absolutely wouldn't budge. "I have no signal." Fred mumbled as he glanced down at his phone, then held it up into the air uselessly. "Fuck, we're trapped. That door didn't lock on it's own!" Tomago responded, pulling the doorknob harder.

Charley finally made it to the basement, running straight towards Hiro. "Are you hurt!?" He yelled, lifting him up carefully, holding him bridal style in his arms. "I think I hurt my ankle and my head..." Hiro whimpered, a few stray tears rolling down his flushed, dirt coated cheeks. Charley began to rush up the stairs, then shouted in horror when he felt a painfully tight grip on his lower leg. "What the fuck!?" He grumbled, then wailed out in shock as he released Hiro and was dragged violently against the concrete below him. Hiro rolled down the steps, his ankle getting caught under a step. He glanced up, attempting to move speedily as his eyes met bright red ones. "Charley, help me! Help!" Hiro yelped, screaming and slinging his fist in the direction of what he thought he saw. Charley finally raced to Hiro's aide, literally ripping the old wooden step out of place to free him. He held him protectively, sprinting towards the exit of the hellish basement.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry I took a while to update, and if it's a bit rushed. But i do believe it's the longest chapter yet! Anyways, please comment, favorite, and review. I can't wait to see if they can escape the house! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the two Halloween chapters. Again, please excuse the rushed chapter or any typos.


	4. All Hallows Eve: Part II

Secrets and Souls

* * *

Hiro Hamada was born with a very unique gift; he can interact with the dead. When he and his aunt move to a small town to start a new life, Hiro soon discovers that he's being "haunted". He will make friends and enemies, discover new ways to use his power, and possibly find love. Can Hiro make the most of these drastic changes? Hidashi. Hiro/OC.

* * *

3: All Hallows Eve: Part II

* * *

Charley rushed out of the basement with Hiro snuggled in his arms, gasping as a board cracked beneath him. He jumped up the next few steps, Hiro's arms locked tightly around his neck and wet face buried against his neck. Hiro's bangs flopped back and forth as Charley ran towards the front of the manor, and he squeezed his arms tighter around his friend's neck. He then whimpered in surprise as Charley rammed himself against the front door, Fred and Tomago splitting halfway when they saw the determination in his facial expression. "Did you try the windows?" Charley huffed out, exasperated and desperately wanting to get Hiro medical attention.

"They won't budge. There has to be another way out." Tomago commented in a thoughtful manner, glancing around the dark house for any form of escape. The group were silent as the echoing of footsteps were heard above them, then suddenly ceased. Hiro tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling above. He leaned against Charley, wondering about Tadashi. He would be so disappointed; He would be so angry and upset as well. Hiro just hoped for a miracle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tadashi remained at home, having had a long shower and dressing himself comfortably. He wondered about Hiro; He wondered how his day had been, if he was at all in pain or sore from the previous night. He let out a soft groan, tilting his head up to check the clock hanging on the patterned kitchen wall, then towards a spare copy of Hiro's school schedule clinging by a magnet on the refrigerator door. At school, it would be break between class.

Tadashi rubbed his eyes, pondering on if he should check on him. He had a dreadful gut feeling that he couldn't just ignore. He picked up the small white household phone, dialing Hiro's number that was written on a taped-down sheet of paper beside of the phone pad. When it gave him voicemail, Tadashi's heart dropped anxiously. He redialled the number, biting his lip nervously. When he was given a voicemail once again, Tadashi grabbed the spare house keys that he knew Hiro hid outside behind a chair. He locked the door, then began to power walk towards the high school.

* * *

Hiro's body tensed in Charley's arms, and he winced from the aching pain in his ankle. "Hiro, can you move your ankle?" Tomago questioned, cautiously rolling up the younger male's pants leg. Hiro whimpered and nodded, moving it slowly. "It isn't broken..." He responded, gripping Charley's bicep tightly as he helped him to stand. Just as he had planted his feet on the ground, a shrill screech was sounded from above, along with the ear piercing scratching of nails against the old tattered wall.

Hiro whimpered, burying his face into Charley's shoulder. He wished he had never decided to follow them. Hiro peeked forward, his eyes widening in horror when he noticed the tall, lanky, black apparition that was descending down the stairs. He screamed loudly, flailing in Charley's arms as he examined it's gaping mouth and white eyes. Charley, Fred, and Tomago were shooting glances everywhere, trying to see why Hiro was in such distress. No one else could see what Hiro was seeing, and they definitely couldn't feel the fear that was shaking him on the inside. "It's okay!" Charley exclaimed repetitively, holding Hiro close and wiping his damp hair away from his forehead to calm him. Hiro's screams ceased as the spirit disappeared, and he panted out in utter shock.

* * *

Tadashi gently pushed the wooden door open that lead into the school's office, removing a warm beanie he had on and holding it tightly to his chest as he confronted the secretary at the front desk. "Can you call Hiro Hamada to the office? I'm his um... I'm his uncle, and I need to talk to him. It's an emergency." Tadashi stated, absolutely hating to lie, but not having much of a choice at the moment. "He isn't present today." The elderly lady behind the desk replied, clicking a pen and dropping it into a drawer that she pushed shut.

"What do you mean he's not here!? He rode the bus to school this morning!" Tadashi over exaggerated, furrowing his eyebrows with worry. "I'm sorry sir, but he hasn't shown up on our attendance roster all day. He hasn't even typed in his breakfast or lunch code." The secretary responded, crossing her arms across the desk and letting out an exasperated sigh as her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose. "Thanks." Tadashi mumbled, walking to the other side of the office area to use the school's phone.

It gave Tadashi some major nostalgia from when he attended this school and would use the phone to keep in contact with his aunt during his bad days. He dialed Hiro's number again, holding the old gray phone up to his ear and mouth.

* * *

Hiro's phone suddenly buzzed in his back pocket, and he slowly reached for it, pulling it out and examining the newly busted screen. "Ugh..." He mumbled softly to himself, then his eyebrows raised when he noticed it was Tadashi. He quickly pressed the call button, holding the cell phone towards his ear with trembling hands.

The group was silent, crossing their fingers as they hoped for a form of escape. "Tadashi, I need your help! I'll explain everything when you get here, okay? Stop yelling so I can tell you what's going on! Fine, if you want to act like this, I'll handle it myself!" Hiro growled, his eyes tearing up as he ignored Tadashi's apologetic pleas for him to stay on the phone, and he immediately hung up afterwards. "That was our only way out!" Tomago lectured, rubbing her temples in an aggravated fashion. Hiro limped away quickly, not sure where he was going, but he wasn't staying here to be criticized and treated like he was stupid. "Hiro!" Charley protested, marching after him. The teenager shook his head angrily, slamming a random door open for escape, then screaming in terror as he stepped into another large hole in the ground. He fell through the the floor beneath him, only to land in a gargantuan metal tub full of a disgusting chunky liquid of some sort.

It splashed up into the air, causing a loud echoing sound to fill the concrete space, the sound bouncing off of the walls so that it was heard by the others above. "Hiro!" Charley cried out, glancing down into the dark hole. Hiro felt his phone slip out of his pocket and to the bottom of the tub, and he groaned, wanting to puke from the smell, and wanting to cry again from the realization of what he was truly swimming in. He waded through the liquid and felt something solid hit his leg. On instinct, he picked it up to examine it. It was squishy and slimy in his hand, and he gasped when he realized what it was when he dropped it back into the tub, literally swimming for his life through the huge mess of nearly-rotted body parts and blood. "Hiro, talk to me before I jump down there after you!" Charley yelled, cuffing his hands around the sides of his mouth to force himself to be heard.

Hiro completely ignored him for the moment, his adrenalin pushing him forward at the speed of light. He gripped the sides of the tub, whimpering from exhaustion and pain as he slung himself out, blood dripping off of him and causing tracks to be left as he began to sprint for an exit. Charley groaned, handing his cigarettes, lighter, cell phone, and cherished leather jacket to Fred and Tomago before either of his friends could protest. He held his nose tightly, jumping down into the hole as if he was going off of a diving board. His body slammed into the thick liquid substance, and he went under temporarily, pushing himself back up with all of his might from the bottom of the bloody tub. He swam quickly towards the end of the blood bath, gagging from the smell, and just from the fact that he was absolutely soaked in it. He pulled himself out of the tub, his feet slamming on the slippery ground. "Hiro!" He shouted once again, squinting his eyes in the darkness as he began to search for him.

* * *

Tadashi pushed the phone back into place angrily. "Thank you." He quickly murmured to the lady behind the desk. He ran out of the office and through the front doors, nearly collapsing as he landed on a stair beneath him. He rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face into his hands as he attempted to think.

He didn't mean to scream at Hiro, but he was worried to the point that he had given himself a migraine and chest pains. He couldn't handle losing him. Hiro was all he wanted, Hiro was all he had. His precious little brother meant the world to him, and there was no one else that could ever take his place in Tadashi's heart.

He sighed deeply, thinking hard. Where would Hiro go? Part of him was scared to death, and the other part was in absolute denial that this was actually happening. He pushed his hair back messily and slapped his beanie onto his head as soon as an icy breeze blew through the air, causing light snow flakes to float through the air. Tadashi pushed himself back up to his feet, a sudden idea popping into his head.

He didn't like that Charley kid; he was awfully suspicious. Tadashi didn't have a single doubt in his mind that he had dragged Hiro into trouble at the abandoned house on top of the hill. It was notorious for teenage shenanigans, this he knew from experience. He took in a deep breath, beginning to sprint down the street. The icy air could have cut him in two, but his only thoughts were on rescuing his baby brother.

* * *

Hiro pushed open an old wooden door that lead into a Victorian styled bedroom. It was surprisingly calm, welcoming, and serene, unlike the rest of the mansion. He trudged towards the side of the large canopied bed, gripping an old fashioned handheld mirror and glancing at his bloody reflection. He grimaced to himself, then wondered if Tadashi was going to come for him. He wiped some of the blood away on the canopy, taking in an exhausted and shaky breath as he collapsed on top of the bed. He gasped, then whimpered as the door opened fully. Charley made his presence known as he emerged from the darkness, pushing his bloody hair back with his hand.

Hiro looked away shyly, ashamed that he found Charley attractive even though he was drowned in blood. The teenager shut the door softly behind him, then suddenly pushed Hiro's shirt up, not caring if he was covered in blood or not. "What are you doing?!" Hiro gasped loudly, arching his back as Charley gripped his hip tightly and sucked roughly on the surface of the skin. Charley suddenly pulled away and examined the large, bruised area on Hiro's body. Then he leaned towards Hiro's ear, pushing his damp hair away and kissing it gently. "Loving you." He whispered, moving down to send another rough kiss to his neck.

Hiro pulled away roughly, shaking his head furiously. "I can't do this. Not here. I'm taken... We're just friends." Hiro protested, biting on his lip anxiously once he had finished speaking, trying to read the expression on Charley's face. "I can treat you the way you deserve. I'll always protect you. I'll never hurt you or leave you. Just give me a chance." Charley pleaded, taking both of Hiro's hands into his own. "Charley..." Hiro whimpered, his eyes filled with confusion.

* * *

Tadashi huffed out his breaths, being absolutely proud of himself for actually making it. It was an advantage that he was physically fit enough to run all the way from the school to the mansion and not suffocate. He jiggled the doorknob, then let out an aggravated breath. "Open!" He growled to himself, pushing and pulling on the door. Finally, his frustration became to much, and he slammed his body against the door with all of his might. It immediately broke off of the hinges and cracked down the middle, and he ran inside. "Hiro!" He screamed loudly, examining the atmosphere quickly. He was confronted by two teenagers, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's my little brother!?" Tadashi grumbled threateningly, looking back and forth between him. "Look, I don't know man! They disappeared!" Fred exclaimed, avoiding Tadashi's white knuckle grip on the collar of his hoodie. "Who's with him!?" Tadashi questioned, tightening his knuckles and giving Fred a scary look.

"Charley Wilder!" The smoker cried out, coughing as Tadashi finally released him. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to find my baby brother." Tadashi explained, letting out a tired sigh. Hiro sprinted up a set of stairs, his eyes wide and filled with tears as he jumped into Tadashi's arms. Tadashi groaned out loud from relief, squeezing Hiro tightly and kissing his face all over. "Are you hurt!? You're covered in blood!" Tadashi pointed out, pushing Hiro's hair back with his hands. "No, I just hurt my ankle and my head. I'm okay." Hiro answered, nuzzling his face into Tadashi's neck. Charley let out an angry breath as he pushed Tadashi away violently and pulled Hiro to his chest. "Fuck off, creep!" He demanded, cradling Hiro's head in his hands.

Tomago and Fred remained silent in the distance, their jaws dropped low when they realized they were about to witness a fight. "He's mine!" Tadashi shouted, picking Hiro up and placing him behind his tall body protectively. "We'll fucking see who he belongs to!" Charley yelled, slinging his fist into Tadashi's face. Hiro whimpered out loud, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tadashi!" He cried, backing away as they confronted each other. Then, the room silenced itself as footsteps were heard from above.

* * *

Hi guys! i know its been a while, but I finally got this chapter finished! im so sorry it took me so long, Ive been absolutely overwhelmed lately. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review for part three of the Halloween chapters, itll be fluffy, dramatic, and action packed! See you guys next time!


	5. 4: You're Mine

Secrets and Souls

* * *

Hiro Hamada was born with a very unique gift; he can interact with the dead. When he and his aunt move to a small town to start a new life, Hiro soon discovers that he's being "haunted". He will make friends and enemies, discover new ways to use his power, and possibly find love. Can Hiro make the most of these drastic changes? Hidashi. Hiro/OC.

* * *

4: You're Mine

* * *

Tadashi held his hand against his bleeding jaw, biting his lip to refrain from saying anything he would regret. A soft creak was followed by a sudden bouncing sound. A child's ball rolled down the steps, the rubber material clapping against the wooden stairs. Hiro looked around nervously, the ball rolling into a corner and remaining still. It was silent once again. Hiro glanced up at the ceiling as dust landed on his forehead, and he gasped when he saw the cracking foundation above.

"Get out of the way!" He warned, screaming as the large glass chandelier broke free from it's designated area and began to shatter in the air. Glass was flying everywhere, and Charley pulled Tomago and Fred out of harms way. Tadashi pushed Hiro out of the way and slid across the floorboards as the chandelier collided with the ground, following by a loud series of cracking glass and scattering crystals.

Charley huffed softly to himself, then groaned, holding his head in his hands as his eyes rolled back somewhat. He was having a prediction in his mind, and his body shook furiously. Fred and Tomago held his body securely to keep him from passing out, and he quickly snapped back to reality. "We have to leave!" He yelled, pointing towards the entrance. Just as he said that, the old ceiling began to creak as a warning gesture. Then, the black apparition appeared in front of Hiro, just staring at him with cold, empty eyes.

Hiro screamed in terror, and Tadashi held him close, his eyes wide when he sensed the spirit being near. It was no spirit though, this much he knew. It was a demonic entity. "Hiro, you have to abolish it!" Tadashi ordered, backing up as he felt the coldness given off by the demon sending chills of fear and panic through his body. "How!? I don't know how!" Hiro cried, burying his face into his brother's shoulder. "Just run!" Tadashi exclaimed, picking Hiro up forcefully and sprinting for the door. Charley, Tomago, and Fred followed closely behind.

Hiro groaned as his foot got stuck under a loose floorboard and he plummeted to the ground, squealing in horror and pain as he felt a strong, cold grip on his ankles, dragging him across the ground. "Tadashi!" He screamed, gripping the sides of the arch in the wall that lead to the entrance. His older brother turned around, grabbing Hiro's wrists and pulling him in the opposite direction. The three others paused, stopping in the front door, their mouths agape in fear and anxiety.

"Let go of him!" Tadashi demanded, pulling Hiro harder. The demon pulled him harder, slipping Hiro's hands free from Tadashi's. The ebony haired teenager cried out in shock as the entity continued to pull him by his fractured ankle, and caused him to scratch his cheek and arms against the rough floorboards. Tadashi sprinted for Hiro, dropping to the floor and grabbing his hands as tightly as he could.

All that Fred, Tomago, and Charley could see was Hiro's body sliding across the floor seemingly on it's own, and Tadashi trying to hold him back. The normal sparkle in Tadashi's eyes faded away as they transitioned to a dark color, and he got into a battle stance, his body shaking up and down on it's own. He had no idea what was happening to him, all he knew was that he was ready to murder in cold blood to protect Hiro.

The apparition circled around Hiro's lifeless body, grinning as he glared at Tadashi dangerously, then disappeared. Tadashi felt as though he could faint, and he allowed himself to breathe heavily as his vision blurred and his eyes changed back to their loving, soft brown. He lifted Hiro into his arms like a doll, kissing his head as he fled out of the house with the sobbing Hiro in his arms. They squeezed into the back of Tomago's vehicle with Charley, the car speedily turning around and exiting the premises. "I want to go home..." Hiro said softly, tears rolling down his face and soaking Tadashi's shirt. "He lives three houses down from me." Charley mumbled, agitated and nervous all at once. He wanted Hiro to himself, and didn't care to hurt, or even kill someone to have him.

He had a true friend in Hiro Hamada. He had companionship, consolation, and understanding. He had all of the things a struggling addict needed in order to cure themselves. In the process of befriending the intelligent, but awkward and shy, and certainly good-hearted Hiro, he fell deeply in love with him. Charley didn't have a sexual preference; he only had a preference for Hiro himself.

The car was awkwardly silent besides the sounds of Hiro's shaky breaths and whimpers, and Charley lighting up a cigarette. Tomago slowed down progressively, stopping at the Hamada house. Tadashi jumped out, holding Hiro bridal style and pointing at Charley. "Don't even think about trying to get him into your trouble and bullshit again." He warned, giving him a sinister glare that burned two holes through Charley's head.

With that being said, the young adult slammed the door shut and carried his brother inside. Hiro knew he was about to be lectured, yelled at, and scorned, but he was in too much physical and mental pain to care. Tadashi carefully sat Hiro down on the sofa, and proceeded to cross his arms, taking in a deep breath. "What the hell were you thinking!? Do you know how much of a risk that you took with your powers? Ghosts, demons, entities, they all want you to come to them, they want you to give them release! You could have died, they want you!" Tadashi ranted, holding Hiro's bleeding face in his hands. Hiro whimpered softly in fear, never having experienced treatment like this. Tadashi let out a long, guilty sigh, hugging his little brother tightly. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and talk."

* * *

"Here... The hot water will help your ankle." Tadashi stated calmly, caressing Hiro's cheek. Tadashi tugged his shirt off and tossed it off to the side. Hiro bit down on his lip, examining his fit physique. Tadashi had always been somewhat masculine. He had always had a nice body. Hiro's eyes shifted down towards Tadashi's lower half, where he had already stripped while he was in the process of daydreaming. He glanced back up quickly, and Tadashi gently pulled his little brother's hoodie over his head, his shirt getting stuck in the arm folds and coming off along with it.

Tadashi unbuttoned and unzipped Hiro's jeans afterwards, cautiously sliding one side off from around his ankle, then removing the other with ease. Tadashi slid his strong arms around Hiro's petite waist, guiding him towards the steamy, bubbly bathtub. Hiro groaned in protest, and in satisfaction as his sore ankles hit the tub. They were bright red and had literal burns from contact with the entity in the house, but they seemed to not cause Hiro that much pain or distress anymore.

"I guess we're taking a trip to the hospital tomorrow to check on your ankle. I know it's not broken, but it's either fractured, sprung, or twisted." Tadashi suggested, dropping down into the tub behind Hiro and embracing his brother's petite body. "Tadashi..." Hiro whispered softly, turning his head somewhat to look up at him. "I feel empty inside."

Tadashi's eyes widened at those words, and he furrowed his eyebrows, sending a romantic kiss to Hiro's temple and cradling his face in his hands. "No, no... You're just scared and confused and don't know how you feel. It's alright, I've been there." Tadashi responded calmly, washing the dried blood out of Hiro's hair. "I am empty inside..." Hiro said, staring at his reflection in the cloudy water beneath him.

"You're a good-hearted person. You have all of the potential and purpose in the world, and I'm in love with you." Tadashi confessed, leaning down to kiss Hiro longingly. Hiro moaned into the kiss, then pulled back with an adorable smile. "I love you." Hiro said, leaning against Tadashi and closing his eyes. His older sibling simply sighed, pushing Hiro's wet hair away from his face and examining his features from a new angle.

"Take me to my room..." Hiro whispered against Tadashi's chest, causing his brother to blush heavily. Tadashi stood up in the tub immediately, kicking the plug out of place and picking Hiro up effortlessly. Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist, entwining his fingers in his sibling's hair as they both leaned into a hungry kiss. Tadashi dropped Hiro onto the bed, sending hot kisses down his neck and grasping his hips tightly. Hiro moaned loudly, tossing his head back with ecstasy as his brother pulled him closer towards the edge of the bed and positioned him properly.

Tadashi paused completely, suddenly staring at Hiro's neck and hip. "I hope you didn't let him touch you..." Tadashi mumbled in a scared, but aggravated tone. "He didn't touch me. The kissing was against my will though." Hiro responded, still leaned up somewhat to twirl his brother's hair around his fingers. Tadashi frowned, shaking his head. "Forget this, I'm going to get dressed and go for a walk." Tadashi retorted, wrapping a dirty towel from the floor around himself for coverage.

"Tadashi... Don't leave. I'm sorry. I need you." Hiro pleaded, reaching out for his brother. Tadashi glanced around at Hiro's simple bedroom, admiring his wall of paintings and drawings and scientific plans he had created. Hiro was destined to be an artist, or possibly he could go into a major that includes scientific work on the medical field. "I'm just afraid you're going to follow in his footsteps or get all smitten over him... I can't let anything, or anyone hurt you." Tadashi stated, confronting Hiro and running his fingers through his little brother's soft ebony hair.

"I won't go around him again, okay? Just stop being so worried about me all the time. In three years I'll be eighteen. Aunt Cass isn't home very often, so I know how to take care of myself and be responsible. I'm also positive I know who I can be friends with and who I can't be friends with." Hiro said back defensively, crossing his arms as he set up on the messily made bed, the black comforter ruffling underneath him. Tadashi took in a deep breath, pulling Hiro into a tight hug and kissing his forehead. "I know. Let's just go to sleep." Tadashi grabbed a pair of underwear and a pair of pajama pants from his suitcase and slipped them on, pushing his hair away from his face. He locked the bedroom door, sliding into the bed beside of his little brother as he scooted over. Hiro closed his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms out sleepily before rolling onto his side.

* * *

"Well, it appears as though you've fractured your ankle in three different places. Thankfully a cast is not required, so the best thing you can do for now is to not put any weight on that foot for a while; just take it easy." The doctor explained, writing some side notes on Hiro's report attached to a clipboard. "I can prescribe you with some pain medication if you feel that it's needed." The doctor said, taking in a deep breath and rising up from his stool.

"Alright, thank you." Hiro stated, smiling at the man in front of he and Hiro. With that being said, the bone doctor exited the room, and Tadashi and Hiro stood up. "Let's go." Tadashi suggested, opening the door for Hiro and following him towards the elevator. They stepped inside as the elevator made it's stop, and Tadashi pressed the button for the main floor. As the door slid open and the couple walked out, Hiro's mind began to drift towards other things.

* * *

Once the brothers arrived at the high school to drop off Hiro's excuse for the day, Tadashi pulled into a vacant parking spot. "I'll be right back." Tadashi mumbled, kissing Hiro's temple and hopping out of the vehicle with a piece of paper in his hand. Hiro sighed deeply, tinkering with a manual for the vehicle. It was quiet, until he heard loud knocking from the window beside of him. His eyes widened, and he rolled it down, staring up at Charley. The brunette teen flicked the ash off of the tip of his cigarette, leaning into the window. "Hey Hamada." He murmured, crossing his arms and taking a long drag off of his almost finished cigarette.

"I can't talk to you, or be around you. I'm sorry." Hiro blurted out, beginning to roll his window up with Charley's arms still folded. Charley pushed his hands against the window, shaking his head. "I love you." Charley whimpered sincerely, reaching out to Hiro. Hiro shook his head furiously, looking away nonchalantly. "Will you at least come out here so I can give you something important? Please?" Charley pleaded, taking Hiro's hands into his own. Hiro took in a deep, reluctant breath as he looked around for Tadashi.

"Fine." He agreed, allowing Charley to open the door for him. Charley dropped his finished cigarette, stomping on it, then taking his attention to the obviously melancholy Hiro. "I drove to school today, so I brought you something." Charley announced, pointing to his black truck. Hiro nodded slowly, a suspicious feeling of Charley beginning to persuade him to go back to the car. "Here we go." Charley murmured, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket to grab his set of keys. The truck beeped as the doors all unlocked, and Charley proceeded to reach into the passengers seat.

"I'm gonna go. You can give it to me tomorrow." Hiro stated, beginning to power walk away, until he felt Charley's strong arms grabbing him tightly. "No, you're not going anywhere. You're mine." Charley growled defensively, covering Hiro's mouth before he could scream. Hiro wiggled furiously, fighting to no avail to free himself. He squealed against Charley's palm, trying to kick, bite, punch, or scratch: anything that could free him from the hell he was about to experience.

Charley slung Hiro into the back seat and locked the doors, sliding into the drivers side and pushing the keys into the ignition. "I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get where we're going, okay? It'll be easier." Charley bribed, suddenly turning on Hiro in a desperate attempt to have him to himself. Charley slipped a cigarette between his lips, sending a flame to the tip. "Want one?" Charley questioned, glancing back at Hiro. The ebony haired boy shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. Charley pulled out onto the highway, turning the radio dial to a new station that played faint country music. "Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?" Hiro asked in a terrified, quivery tone, never expecting this from someone he considered a crush, and a very close friend. "You'll see babe."

* * *

Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I had some personal things come up. Anyways, here's a plot twist! Lol. Please follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
